


—白起—娇喘

by yuesheng



Category: Lianyuzhizuoren, 恋与制作人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesheng/pseuds/yuesheng





	—白起—娇喘

白起平时与你做的时候是不出声的，只有偶尔压抑的闷声和肉体撞击突兀的拍打声。

你也因为害羞不肯出声，有的时候只能啃咬着嘴唇，一个不留神就咬破了皮，把白起心疼地只能把手指放在你嘴中，你怕弄伤他，所以总是把呻吟死命压在喉咙里。

模模糊糊中你好像听见他说“叫出来”，却被一阵阵汹涌的快感搅乱了脑子。

高潮过后你同他一起喘息着，分不清朦胧的热气是属于谁的，白起小心地吻着你的脸颊，像是小孩子对待自己最珍视的宝物。

长臂揽过你的膝窝将你抱起来，你艰难地扭动着身体从他怀里下来掉到床上。

“我还想要”你搂住他的脖子。

“你已经很累了。”

“我不累，要嘛要嘛。”

白起不解地看了你一眼，明明以往这个时候你早就累得睡过去了，怎么今天还有力气要再来？

特警的体力在他身上体现的淋漓尽致，几场激烈的性事根本不会让他的身体产生太大的波动。

疑惑后无奈地俯下身吻你，你热情地回吻，不经意从喉咙里溢出哼哼唧唧的声音，身下空虚的感觉愈发强烈，你避开他的脸，撒娇着说:“你快点进来……”

白起扶着阴茎借着充足润滑整根没入，你坏心思地呻吟出声:

“嗯啊……”

他明显顿了一下，紧接着就是卖力地顶弄，每一下你都应和着呻吟，碰到敏感点时你还会带上诱人的哭腔，还胡乱囔囔着“好舒服……”、“老公呜呜呜”、“白起嗯啊……”、“老公好厉害”之类的。

你在这个角度能明显看到白起脸上以肉眼可见的速度涨红，高潮也比以往来的快些。

他吻向你的额头，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩擦着你的唇瓣。

你性感地喘息着，别说血气方刚的白起了，就连你都受不了。

额头的吻往下移动到了唇上，却只触碰着不做任何动作。

“你的声音……咳……很好听。”


End file.
